


Starry Skies

by Hoho_TheFool



Series: The Unspoken Tales [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Crushes, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Love, M/M, Secret Crush, Swearing, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoho_TheFool/pseuds/Hoho_TheFool
Summary: Another follow up to my previous ones ♡-Stan and Bill see the bowers gang-they both didnt saw each other for like a month after all went on vacation.-they watch the night sky together





	Starry Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up uwu  
I'll keep it as one shots so I dont feel the responsibility to update new chapters  
Anf hey because I wrote some 13 Reasons Why fanfics I'm trained in writing homophobic assholes lolol At first it was hella difficult for me to write with swear words but at this point I'm just a soulless piece of trash

Every time the Bowers gang made fun of Bills stutter it made Stan angry. He didnt care that they also made fun of him too. That wasnt important. What was was what they did to his friend.  
It maybe looked like Stan wasnt bothered by it but deep down inside he wanted them to pay for everything.

Bill and Stan were on their way to the club house, to meet the other as they came across his gang again. It wa a beautiful day but it would soon be destroyed.

"Look who we got here. Pansy and Flamer. On their way to their faggot friends. Arent you?" Henry laughed, stepping in front of them. "I wonder what your parents would say, seeing you close like this."  
"They know that we're just friends." Stan said, in a calm voice.  
"Sure they know. I'm interested what you all are doing together? Throwing a faggot party?"  
"W-w-we're not doing that." Bill said, Stan glanced a look at him knowing all to well what would follow now.  
The older boy looked at his friends, grinning disgusting- prepared to mock the younger one.  
"Y-y-you arent?"

Stan rolled his eyes and grabbed Bill by his arm.  
"Dont listen. They're all older than us- should be a bit more mature. But instead they do this. Its embarassing. They're insecure."  
As if Stan just spilled the truth, he saw Henry getting mad. The older one grabbed his arm tight and pushed him down on the ground.  
"I'm not! Its just funny to see you all crying."  
Bill was about to interfere but Stan had a look on his face that said he better should not.  
He did it anyway.  
"Leave him alone!" He didnt stutter once. Stan was impressed- even if it was just such a short sentence.  
"What would you do if I... we dont?"

Bill didnt know how to answer.  
"Oh look now hes speechless again. Even if we taunt his little flamer friend." Henry turned to his friends who were laughing. With Stan still on the ground.  
But he wasnt afraid of them. Not anymore. He got up, grabbed the backpack he lost after he got pushed to the ground. that didnt got unnoticed by Patrick.  
"Hey the fairy got up." Henry turned around- just to face the backpack being hit in his face.

Stan was smaller than him but that didnt mean he was weaker. In fact - he wasnt. He was stronger. After the defeat of IT he felt a bit more stronger. It hit Henry pretty hard which made Bill smile.

"Should I be scared of you? Because... I dont know. I dont feel like it. Wont be afraid of someone who isnt true to himself." Stan said, swinging the backpack on his shoulders.

Henry was furious now. "What the fuck did you do there little faggot?!"  
Stan just smiled at these words and pushed Bill forwards.  
"Lets go. Hes mad at us- lets how long they can keep up with us."  
And then, they started to run- with Henry and his friends following them.

After a few minutes Stan took a look above his shoulder- seeing how far away Henry and his friends were.  
"Haha look they're loosing track of us."  
And after that, the Bowers gang disappeared.

Both boys stopped, catching their breaths.  
"D-damn... Stan. What the h-h-heck was that?"  
"I dont know but it felt good."

They walked up the road towards the woods and their clubhouse. The others were already there, greeting them.  
To be real here, it was the first time in a long time they saw each other again. 1 month to be exact. They all were either on vacation or home stuck.

"You're fucking late." Richie complained. "Over 1 month and youre to late. Unbelievable. I have to tell you about my adventures out there in the adult world. And oh- it was a honor to be with your mom the whole month Eds!"  
The named one just rolled his eyes- Stan did the same.  
And without any more hesitation he started to talk- and talk... and talk. It almost seemed like he didnt want to stop.  
Stan stopped listening to it in the middle of it because it was senseless. Half of it was made up anyway. He just leaned back on the old wood and drifted away with his thoughts, eyes stuck at Bill.

"W-we .... met Henry and h-his friends... on our way here."  
"You did?" Bev looked at Bill who looked at Stan as support. But he was still stuck in his daydreams.  
"Hey Stan." Richie snapped his fingers in front of his eyes.  
Stan shook his head slightly.  
"What is it?"  
"Bill just told us you two met Henry on your way here?"  
"Hm yes. And I hit him with my backpack."

  
Everyone went silent- they just couldnt believe that Stan, the one who preferred piece above everything, hit a man... with a backpack.  
"I cant believe that." Mike didnt look convinced.  
"For real?" Ben wanted to know.  
"Yeah what happened to the old Stan?" Eddie interfered.  
"What do you expect from me guys? I cant just leave it like that. He was bothering me and [...]"  
Richie interrupted him with a big smile on his face and said, in a jokingly manner, "and your boyfriend"

Everybody turned towards Richie who still smiled.  
"What are you talking about?" Bev tilted her head slightly.  
"C'mon the last time I saw Stan he carv[...]"  
Stan clapped his hand over Richies mouth.  
"Shut your pie hole Richie. Its enough. Nobody wants to hear your made up stories."

Now all the losers were confused, especially Bill.  
Stan sighed, rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever- he was annoying the heck out of me and I did what I did out of emotions. I mean hes older than us but he behaves like a child. Someone needed to do that. Hes not my boyfriend I mean you would know by now."  
Richie sighed in disappointment.  
"Fine it was just a joke."  
Everybody sighed. Of course it was a joke.  
"Well" Stan began again. "What about you? Richie? Maybe you have to tell us something?"

The named one pointed at himself.  
"Le moi? I cant think of anything to tell you I already told you everything."  
But he knew well enough what Stan meant. But now... now wasnt the time. Would there even come a time he would tell them? He felt him staring at him. He knew Stan just wanted the best for him. But how could be come out to his friends if he wasnt true to himself?

"Anyway- if thats all let us enjoy the day here."

All nooded together and they spent the rest of the day at their clubhouse, until evening.

"I think we should go home now- its getting dark." Eddie said, worried.  
"Just because youre afraid of your mom but dont be I will tell her what a good boy you were today." Richie said, jokingly and tugged at the smaller boys cheek.

"Lets stay here a bit and watch the night sky. Its clear and we can see the stars." Bev suggested, climbing up the ladder. "Just for a few moments. Now its to late anyway."  
They all followed her up and were now standing under a huge, beautiful starry sky.  
"What a few- didnt saw the stars in a long time." Stan followed her excitement as he sat down on a tree trunk, followed by bill. The others sat down in front of them.

"Something we can finally enjoy together." They stared up the sky. It was full of stars, they even could see the slight mist of a nebula.  
It was a beautiful late evening- and they really enjoyed it.

Bill glanced a look at Stan who was captured by the evening sky- looking up. He wasnt recognising how Bill was starring at him... or maybe he faked it. Because Bill knew he was behaving awkward- but what should he do, how should he behave if his teen crush was sitting right next to him. He didnt know. Thats why he just laid his hand above Stans- and watched as the blond averted his gaze from the sky just to look at him.

It was awkward, Bill wasnt looking at him but he could feel his stare.  
"Maybe you should offer me more than just your hand." Stan said, then he leaned against him.

_I don't wanna leave here till the sunrise_  
_Underneath a billion starry skies_  
_And I still remember you and me together_  
_On the night that we got started underneath those_  
_Starry skies_

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from "Starry Skies" by Saara Aalto


End file.
